


The Imaginary Rebound

by naekkeohwallae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, astro is a trio group, broken hearted!bin, i mean i'm trying fluff, idol!dongmin, mj and jinjin are in astro with dongmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naekkeohwallae/pseuds/naekkeohwallae
Summary: “Do you think he’ll reply you? He’ll probably think of you as some annoying fans who won’t stop bothering him.”“That’s the point. He is not supposed to reply me – he is my imaginary rebound.”In which Moon Bin decides to use the idol star Cha Eunwoo to cure his broken heart.





	The Imaginary Rebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will i stop writing binu and start writing socky or myungjin instead???
> 
> anyway, kinda inspired (like 23.25%) by _**[this](https://i.imgur.com/VYF0GUU.png)**_

Moon Bin walked towards a dance studio he was always frequented, eyes on his phone's screen. He had been dancing in this studio for as long as he could remember, that now he remembered every corner and level of the building by his heart. It amazed him how the studio was there for more than ten years but he was happy nevertheless, because the studio was his second home. He grew up practicing his moves in the studio, running to this building right after school hours ended instead of going to any academies.

He scrolled down his instagram as he pressed the elevator button, waiting for it to open. A photo caught his eyes – a photo of a guy whom Bin knew so well, though not personally. Cha Eunwoo, the visual of the visual amongst the idols, of course everyone knew him. His visual was on the whole another level and it would be lie if Bin said he didn't feel infatuated by his handsome face. But, that was all to it. Cha Eunwoo was someone who was out of his league – unreachable and unattainable by any means.

Clicking the tagged username, Bin was brought to his profile. He scrolled through the photos while entering the elevator when it was opened. He pressed the button with number three on it, eyes still glued on the phone. If Cha Eunwoo was not an idol or someone famous in general, he would be panicking when he realized he had liked almost all of his selfies, but Eunwoo was and he obviously wouldn't have his notification on so Bin kept liking his photos.

The elevator stopped almost a minute later, and Bin went straight to his practice room. A loud music echoed in the room the moment he opened a door, and a familiar figure was dancing religiously. Realizing Bin's presence in the room, the guy stopped dancing and went to the speaker, lowering down the music volume.

"Get over it, Bin. Stop stalking his SNS," he mumbled as he slumped himself down beside Bin who was already sitting comfortably on the bench at the corner of the practice room. "It's a stupid crush – you said so last time," his hand reached for the drink on the floor.

It _was_ a stupid crush, the feeling developed over time and he knew it wasn't stupid crush anymore. Bin finally gathered up his courage to talk to his crush – a cute guy he had been sharing class for two semesters now – but before he could do that, he saw the guy with his probably, _oh scratch that_ , obviously boyfriend on a date. Bin was heartbroken of course, but he wasn't stupid to stalk his instagram anymore, that would just make him more heart broken than he already was.

"Excuse me Park Minhyuk, I'm not stalking him. I'm stalking my rebound," it was a spontaneous answer, really, but Bin didn't think that idea was bad. Maybe, he could really use the Cha Eunwoo as his imaginary rebound to get over his crush. Crazy, he knew, but oh well, as long as it worked, then it was not stupid nor it was crazy.

"Your what?" if the guy, Minhyuk was drinking at the moment, he probably would spit it all over Bin's face upon hearing that.

"Imaginary rebound," Bin shoved his phone onto Minhyuk's face just to have the latter eyes widened seeing the instagram profile. "Introducing my imaginary rebound, the Cha Eunwoo," Bin smiled.

"And how that'd work?" Minhyuk found Bin unbelievable, if his tone was anything to go by but Bin couldn't care less about that.

"Like maybe I'll dm once in a while? When I think of him?" Bin shrugged. He didn't think that far yet. He liked the idea of having the idol star as his imaginary rebound but honestly he didn't have any idea how he would get over his crushes on his classmate by using the idol.

"Do you think he'll reply you? He probably would think of you as some annoying fans who wouldn't stop bothering him," Minhyuk shook his head, still finding his friend was crazy to even think of that as a solution for his unrequited love. Bin might be impulsive and unpredictable most of the time, but he never imagined he would do this.

"That's the point,  he's not supposed to reply me – he's my imaginary rebound," Bin emphasized the last word before putting his phone on the bench, starting to warming up before continuing with his dancing routine.

"Crazy, you're crazy."

 

 

****

 

 

It started with a occasional 'good night' and 'good morning' message sent to Eunwoo, but it gradually became a habit. Bin's day eventually started with sending the greeting message to Eunwoo on his instagram account, and ended with a good night. Sometimes, Bin wrote a long message to the idol, ranting about how bad his day was, how his group fucked up their presentation because one of them forgot to finish their part on time and how he accidentally entered woman's bathroom because he was sleepy. There was time when he wrote to the idol about him winning some dance and feeling happy because everyone around him was proud of him. Like that, the private messenger became his diary.

Bin didn't expect anything from the idol, though. He after all, was just his imaginary rebound. However, after kept sending those messages for two months now, he couldn't help but to get excited whenever the little eyes appeared under his messages.

Today too was no different from other days. After nth times taking a selfie, he finally got a perfect one. He opened his instagram app, tapping on the first name on his private messages list. Bin wrote a quick message under his selfie and hit the send button. He closed the app and locked his phone before making his way to his university.

 

 

 

**chaeunwoo.offcl**

wish me luck for a test I did not study!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Bin didn't seem to be like a crazy fans or anything along the lines lol


End file.
